Twisted Wonderland
by Skrlet.Rose
Summary: Artemis mourns the death of her beloved. She wants to find happiness, she wants to see the light in this darkness, to feel joy again. But there is a price to pay to go back to wonderland. HIGH T for gore and language use. There are also 2 character deaths. This fic will probably be deleted tomorrow if I find myself rereading it and disliking it.


**A/N So, new fic, because I feel like it. This one contains two character deaths, so be careful. I warned you.**

 **Rating: High T**

 **Warning(s): Gore**

 **Summary: Artemis mourns the loss of her beloved. She wants to go back to her wonderland, she wants to be happy again. But what are the costs?**

 **Twisted Wonderland**

It was all happy. I thought that I had finally found wonderland. Living with the one man I loved with my life, my family of ex-criminals retired. My life's mission was finally fulfilled. I finally found my Wonderland.

I was foolish to think that it would last forever.

I have not expected this sudden twist. It felt like whoever was up in the skies hated me. Pulling my love away from me when we were just reunited. I had always hoped to marry him, live with him, have kids with him and die with him. Live a normal life like a normal person. But no, we had to go back to the life we long avoided. Because of that one wrong move, we screwed up. He was gone. Taken away from me with only the softest squeeze, leaving me alone in this fucked up world.

How can the others be so happy? How can they smile and laugh like nothing happened? A hero was lost, gone forever. Even the old team didn't care. Sure, they mourned, but they didn't shed a single tear. They didn't let out a single sob. They even went on missions, pretending that everything was fine. It irritated me. And they had the _gal_ to call him a friend.

Sometimes the torment inside of me brought myself some sick sort of pleasure. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Was I a becoming masochist? Or was I just slowly drifting off into a never ending void of insanity? Sometimes I considered ending my life then and there. I wouldn't have to feel overwhelming grief anymore. I wouldn't have to shed a single tear anymore. I wouldn't have to live life mourning a dead person that doesn't even exist anymore. I could move on. I could be happy. I could… rest in peace… But whenever I picked up the knife, I didn't dare do it. The mere thought of it frightened me. I was _pathetic_.

His parents were nothing but supportive. They treated me like their own daughter. They cooked me food. They emphasized with me. They grieved with me. Another reason to despise myself. I was replacing him. Stealing his parents's love. And so, every time they brought me food, I purged. I wouldn't be replacing him if I didn't accept the food. _R_ _ight?_

I became the feeble girl that lay on the couch all day, drinking alcohol and smoking cigarettes.

(Skip)

2 months later, nothing has changed. I was still a pitiful girl that lay on the couch all day. Doing nothing but mourning a fallen man. A man that was nothing but a soul floating in the wind. A deceased man whose body wasn't even found.

That was when a faint ringing sound disrupted the silence. At first I thought that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I must have been facing a side effect from the antidepressants. But when it stopped and rang the second time, I walked towards ou- my room to get the phone and cease it's ringing.

"Hello?" I whispered into the speaker.

"Artemis, is that you?" a voice replied.

It was Kaldur, or Aqualad. The 'almighty' atlantean that knew Wally longer than I did. He _hardly_ grieved.

"What is it?"

I wanted my voice to sound strong and firm. Maybe even angry. However, instead, it sounded more like a whimper. _Pitiful_ _._

"I know that this a hard time, but the team needs you on a mission," came his response.

I thought about it. If I were to go on a mission, I could distract myself from Wally's death. I could forget about it. I could live a happy life. I could…

"Artemis?" Kaldur's voice awakened me from my chain of thoughts.

"I'll go." I said.

"Wha-?"

"I'll go."

My voice was louder, seemingly more confident. I was determined to put this hell I was going through to an end.

(skip)

 **Recognized, Tigress, B07**

I heard the zeta beam announce my arrival and waited for a familiar stinging sensation to take over my body. When I opened my eyes, I found myself at the entrance of the watchtower. A green figure immediately rushed towards me and embraced me in a hug. _M'gann_. I pushed her away, and walked towards Kaldur… and Bart. Oh, lord _no,_ don't tell me I'm working with _him_!

"Okay. Tigress, you are to complete this mission with Kid Flash. Miss Martian, pilot the bio-ship and Superboy, keep watch," Kaldur's voice rang.

 _Shit!_

(Skip)

"Bio-ship landing in three," M'gann's voice rang in my head.

I looked out to see a snow covered floor glistening in the darkness, all while a booming sound was heard, marking our landing.

I hopped off with bart following after me.

"Okay. Kid Flash, you are with Tigress," M'gann said "Go west to look for the lead to Savage's earth base."

 _Dammit_. Now I'm paired up with the scathe to the Flash family. The _replacement_. If only I could kill him…

My eyes widened.

 _No! You're not a criminal! You can't kill! You're not like your old family! You have a new one! And in this family, nobody kills. Every life lost at your hands just makes you more of a savage! You don't kill. Not anymore!_ The words flew through my mind repeatedly, but deep inside, I knew that I bore a monster. A monster that wanted blood on it's hands.

My' heart screamed at me to slaughter Bart. Screamed at me to give him a slow and painful death. One that would make him _regret_ ever taking Wally's place. But I couldn't. I couldn't allow the monster inside of me to win the war taking place in my heart.

So I just ran.

(Skip)

We gradually became closer to the destination with every step we took. Deep breaths were inhaled and exhaled to avoid myself from losing control.

"Control, Artemis. Control..." I Whispered repeatedly.

"Hey… Arty?" I heard Bart rasp.

 _Dammit_ , he sounds so much like Wally. That bastard.

"I know that this is probably a bad time and you probably hate my guts now and will probably never accept me, but I just want to tell you that I am truly sorry for… replacing Wally," he continued, "I know about how you are suffering right now, like when Cissie died… In the future."

 _Who is Cissie? Am I going to mentor her? Is she my future protégé?_

"Only Wally was able to calm you down then," Bart said. "Only he was able to make you happy, calm you down, make you smile..."

 _Wally?! In the future?! He is alive in Bart's time?! But that means..._

That was when I snapped. The beast won. Taking control of my body. Dominating my conscience.

My arms shot out, grabbing his neck, squeezing it tightly, pulling him close to me.

"You. YOU!" I screamed. "He wasn't dead in your time but you had to come back here and change the fucking time stream!"

Bart tried to talk. But only a faint wheezing sound came from his mouth.

 _Like I care about what he is going to say_. Wally is dead because of _him_.

I threw him down to the snow covered ground and used an arrow to stab his lung. Rendering him mute.

I watched him writhe helplessly in pain as satisfaction filled my body.

He deserved a _painful_ death.

I screamed as I punched his face. A sick cracking sound was heard, followed by a crimson substance splattering everywhere. Scoring the end of his life.

A twisted grin crept onto my features as I looked at his mangled, disfigured face.

I laughed. It was uncontrollable, hysterical. I laughed like I inhaled Joker Venom. I laughed because I fulfilled something inside of me. Relief. I wanted this type of relief everywhere I was. Every moment of my remaining life.

I felt bloodlust overwhelm me. _But I couldn't kill_. My conscience was slowly slipping back into me. My eyes widened in horror.

"No… no… no… no… _"_

My lips parted as I let feeble sobs escape me. _What have I done?_ I couldn't let anyone else die at my hands. I couldn't have my fingers stained red again. I couldn't end anymore lives.

I quickly withdrew an arrow from my quiver and plunged it into my chest. Instantaneously, a burning sensation filled my body. An agonizing screech escaped me as I felt my body weaken slowly and slowly.

"There is nothing to be scared of," I choked, "W-wally awaits my arrival."

I dropped to the floor as darkness engulfed me. Taking me to a never ending slumber. Taking me to Wonderland.

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

"He's alive!" Nightwing yelled.

He ran towards the figure standing in front of him. Hugging it tightly. Miss Martian, Zatanna, Aqualad and Red Arrow following after him.

"Dude! Do you know how worried we were?!" Nightwing whispered, tears streaming down his face.

KF nodded solemnly. His clothes were ragged and ripped to shreds.

"Wh- where's Artemis?" KF rasped.

Nightwing slowly released KF from his hold, bowing his head down as Miss Martian looked away, followed by Conner balling his hands into fists and Zatanna looking she was about to cry. Aqualad spoke.

"Wally, we need to tell you something…"

 _ **End.**_

 **A/N Eh, I don't know how I did on this one. Review? Favorite? Anyone?**


End file.
